Just Kiss Me
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Emily has a girlfriend, but Alison can be hard to deny when Emily's drunk and they're alone.. Emison one-shot.


Emily stood with her back against the wall, overlooking the party in front of her. Of course, Noel Kahn's party would be the biggest one of the year, and the amount of people proved just that. Tons of Rosewood High's top athletes, most beautiful prep girls, and typical cool kids pranced around Noel's house, holding cups filled with beer and liquor.

Emily took another sip out of her plastic red cup as her dark brown eyes scanned the room. She felt a pair of hands suddenly scratching at her waist.

"Hey, baby," a voice sang out. A blonde slides up beside of Emily, leaning forward to press drunken kisses along her neck. Emily's eyes fall down to meet a pair of blue glossy eyes looking up at her.

"Samara, we're in public," Emily lowly half moans. Samara pulls her lips up Emily's neck to her chin, "mhm, I know."

Emily pulls her head away from Samara's kissing lips and cocks her head to the side, her eyes playfully narrowed at her girlfriend, "but obviously you don't understand."

Samara lets out a sigh and pouts, "you're no fun."

"And you're having too much fun, how much have you drank tonight?" Emily asks, noticing how Samara only gets this touchy in public while she's drunk.

"Not as much as you think I have, but that's not important right now. What's important is me focusing on getting on top of my girlfriend," Samara purrs in Emily's ear, leaning back against the brunette's body.

"Hey, Em!" a familiar voice chimes. Emily whips her eyes up to see Aria, Hanna, and Spencer standing in front of her.

Samara pushes herself off of Emily, "I'll let you guys hang for a few." The blonde places her lips on Emily's for a sloppy, deep kiss, and turns to disappear in the crowd of drunken teens.

"So how long will it be until you break up with this one?" Hanna bluntly asks shortly after Samara is out of sight. Emily rolls her eyes, "you make it seem like I run through girls."

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all three shot Emily a pointed look, making the tanned beauty retract her statement, "okay, point taken."

"You need to stop dating all of these girls out on a whim. You're just going around breaking hearts like Ali—," Hanna started, but quickly stopped once she realized how far she was going with that statement.

"Don't," Emily cut in. "Em, don't you think Hanna is right though? You need to take care of yourself first before throwing yourself at someone else," Spencer commented, concern aching in her voice.

"I'm fine," Emily replied, hoping her friends would just drop it. Emily had been doing this for three months now. She would find a new girl, date her within a week, and after about another week or two, she would drop her poor victim and move on to the next one within a matter of days, sometimes even hours.

It wasn't that Emily was a cold hearted heartbreaker, she just didn't feel anything for anyone else. Not anymore. Not after Alison. Alison was one of her best friends, and also the only girl in the world who had ever truly had her heart. But Alison played too many mental games with Emily, and one night after Alison publicly stated that she only kissed girls when she was drunk for "practice" for the real thing, it was too much for Emily as she had relived those words from years ago after her and Alison's first kiss.

Since their first kiss, Alison had only kissed Emily while the blonde was drunk. Alison would find a way to isolate the two girls and she would slowly get closer and closer to Emily, flirtatiously whispering and touching her until their lips connected time after time again.

One night Emily had even stayed at Alison's house after a party and the blonde had allowed for Emily's hands to travel up her shirt and fondle her breasts as they were lip locked, only breaking the touch for kisses to travel along each other's neck.

Emily never got attached to anyone, but she was wrapped around Alison's finger like a bandaid, and the blonde knew it. Alison had everyone in the palm of her hand. If you didn't want to date Alison, you wanted to be her.

And all Emily wanted was to be _on_ her. But after Alison claimed that she was straight in front of multiple guys who would pay just to be locked in a room alone with her, Emily couldn't handle the games anymore.

One day Alison had her body pressed against the brunette, her lips hard against Emily's, and her tongue roaming the inside of Emily's mouth, and the next she was flirting with the captain of the football team in class, twirling her blonde hair around her manicured fingers.

"You are not fine," Aria stepped in, "fine was when you dropped your ice cream on the sidewalk this summer after walking two miles to go get it, and you were upset but shrugged it off. This is heartbreak."

"Two miles? That sounds like heartbreak to me," Hanna added. Spencer eyed Hanna and shot her eyes back to Emily, "Aria's right. You aren't fine. Even Toby thinks your girlfriend streak is getting a little out of hand."

"Great, even my wingman is betraying me now," Emily grumbled. "Just talk to her," Spencer started, "both of you are stressing me out. It's been awful trying to arrange plans around the two of you because you refuse to be around her."

"Yeah, Em. We love you both and we miss having the five of us around, not just four at a time," Aria replies. Emily crosses her arms, "I don't want anything to do with her, I'm sorry. You guys can be friends with her all you want, but I'm not and I won't be."

Emily walks away before giving any of her friends a chance to reply. Hanna rolls her eyes, "see, this is why you shouldn't fuck your friends."

Spencer and Aria both toss Hanna a glare and slap a side of her arm, making the blonde groan in pain.

#######

Emily flips over the final cup in flip cup, winning the game for her team. She is awarded with multiple high-fives and a kiss on her cheek from her girlfriend.

"You are the flip cup queen," Samara grins, wrapped her arms around of Emily's waist. Emily tosses her dark hair over her shoulder, "you could say that." Samara leans forward and presses her lips to Emily's, not caring about hiding any PDA.

"Are you going to fuck her out here too, Fields?" Noel laughs. Emily pulls back to look at Noel, making Samara frown. "You'd probably like that, wouldn't you?" Emily taunts back. Noel shrugs, "not going to say that I wouldn't."

Emily chuckles and releases herself from Samara's grip, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." A smirk rises on Samara's drunken lips, "mm, let me come with you." Samara's hands start reaching for Emily's waist, trying to grab onto the belt loop on her jeans. Emily shakes her head and pries her girlfriend off of her, "this is a strictly business bathroom trip."

Samara pouts her lips, something Emily's already used to from the blonde, begging to come, "please?" Emily holds her ground and leans into Samara's ear, "later." With that, the blonde leans back and allows her girlfriend to freely be excused to relieve herself.

Emily makes her way through the body of people and finds her way to the bathroom, opening the door and closing it behind of her. The brunette leans against the counter and takes a breath. She didn't really have to use the bathroom, she just needed an excuse to dismiss herself from Samara.

Ever since her friends had talked to her about being single, Emily felt like that is what she should do. But she couldn't bring herself to break up with Samara right now. Not in public while they were both drunk.

Emily ran cold water on her hands and wiped her hands dry with a towel hanging beside the sink, before she could turn around to open the door, a blonde comes barging in, bumping into Emily.

"Sorry I—,"

The blonde started, but quickly stopped once she looked up to realize who she had ran into. Emily's heart dropped, she hadn't been this close to the blonde in months.

"Sorry," Alison restated, her blue eyes wide and as crystal as always. Emily cleared her throat, "yeah, no problem." The brunette took two steps and headed for the door to exit, when Alison grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "Em."

"I can't do this right now, Alison," Emily replied, turning her head back to Alison. The blonde reached behind of Emily and locked the bathroom door. Being that close to Alison made Emily's breath hitch, and Emily knew she was probably doing a horrible job at hiding it.

"Just talk to me," Alison pleaded, stepping back from Emily so that she could get a better look of the girl standing in front of her.

Emily stayed leaned against the bathroom door, "there's nothing to talk about." Alison groaned in response, "there is everything to talk about."

Emily crossed her arms and stood straight, "what do you want, Alison?" The blonde turned to the mirror to run her fingers through her hair, making sure her appearance was still queen bee worthy. Alison was practically royalty in Rosewood, and she knew her appearance had a lot to do with it.

Emily couldn't stop her tipsy dark eyes from roaming up and down Alison's body in her dress and heels. Why did she have to be so damn _flawless_?

The blonde turned back to face Emily, catching the brunette eyeing her body. Alison's signature smirk surfaced on her lips, "apparently the same thing you do." Emily rolled her eyes, "you are so vain."

"So you checking me out is me being vain?" Alison questioned, raising her eyebrow at the drunken tan girl standing in front of her. "Why do you think I was checking you out? I could have just been admiring the dress," Emily defensively replied.

Alison chuckled, "yeah, admiring it on the floor." Emily's arms fell to her side, "God, you are so full of yourself."

"Oh, please, Emily. You know damn well you still are attracted to me," Alison bluntly stated. "That doesn't mean I want you," Emily fired back, trying her best to sound as confident as she possibly could, "I have a girlfriend now."

"Doesn't mean you want her," Alison said, stepping closer to Emily. Emily's body stiffened as Alison was now only in arms reach of her again. Alison's blue eyes playfully shined, "I've missed you."

Alison took another step closer and Emily held her breath, "Alison—,"

"Just say that you've missed me too," the blonde purred, reaching out to wrap her arms around Emily's neck. Emily felt as if her body had been set on fire. She was filled with lust, desire, and _love._

Emily knew in her heart that she loved Alison, she always had. She knew she was _in love_ with Alison. Through all of the fights the two had, the disagreements, long fusses, and heated discussion's the two had had, Emily knew it was always Alison. The blonde had always had control of Emily's heart, and God if Emily wasn't weak to those blue eyes.

Alison was like a drug and Emily was the addict. And no amount of rehab could sure the addiction Emily had to Alison.

"I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to do," Alison whispered, taking one last step to press her body on Emily's. Emily looked down at Alison's pink heart-shaped lips. She was so teasing, and beautiful, and right _there_.

"How do you still do this to me?" Emily softly replied, bringing her hands to Alison's hips. The smirk that Emily had fell in love with years ago fell on Alison's lips, "shh, just kiss me."

Emily leaned in to meet Alison's lips, pouring the ache of missing the blonde the last three months into the kiss. Alison closed her eyes tightened her grip around Emily's neck, pressing Emily harder into the door.

The taste of Alison made Emily lightheaded. Alison's hands traveled up to tangle in Emily's dark strands. The kiss was heated, but controlled. Emily moved her lips in perfect sync with Alison's like they had perfectly belonged to only each other. And that's how Emily felt, like Alison was exactly where she needed to be.

Alison felt Emily's hands grip her hips harder, making the blonde moan softly in Emily's mouth. The whimper and vibration made Emily's knees go weak as her lips pressed against Alison's, not daring to pull away.

This is what Emily had been looking for the past three months. This connection. This natural, powerful force. But no other girl had come close to providing not even half of what Alison gave her. Alison was truly personal drug of Emily's, and Emily wanted to overdose.

Emily bit down on Alison's lip, sucking on the soft skin. Alison moaned yet again, and that was all Emily needed to hear to allow her hands to roam Alison's body.

Alison pulled back from Emily's lips, leaving the brunette disheveled. Emily opened her eyes frantically to find her favorite pair of eyes looking back at her, "what's wrong?"

"You aren't single," Alison replied, her arms loosely wrapped around Emily's neck. Emily pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She knew this wasn't right and that it was a low thing to do over text, but with having Alison in her arms with her lips and body pressed against her, she felt like anything she did could be right.

Emily slid her phone back in her pocket after sending the message. The brunette pulled Alison back tightly against her body, "now, just kiss me."


End file.
